


Is it jealousy?

by Hencas_Yeolhun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hencas_Yeolhun/pseuds/Hencas_Yeolhun
Summary: while nct 127 are on a well deserved vacation together Jungwoo can't help but feel frustrated at the time two perticular people are spending together. But why does he feel this way?Or NCT 127 is on a well deserved vacation but Jungwoo can't help but feel frustrated most of the time. Why is Jaehyun spending so much time with Teayong? and why does that bother him so much? His frustration doesn't go unnoticed by Mark but neather does it go unnoticed by Jaehyun. Mark knows what Jungwoo is feeling but he let's him figure it out by himself. And Jaehyun? He is observing everything in silence. What is it that Jungwoo feels and what is he going to do about it ones he figures it out? Read to find out!





	1. Annoyed and frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, I hope you like this story!  
> If you have any ideas for other chapters then please let me know, I can sometimes run out of insiration.  
> Anyway let me know what you think and please leave a comment!  
> Thanks for reading bye bye!  
> This story is also posted elsewhere.

Jungwoo can't help but sigh at the sight of Jaehyun and Taeyong giggling while drinking there coffee at the table in front of him. Johnny gathered them to eat braekfast together to start the day of good and to tell them something fun although Johnny isn't the leader of the group he tends to act like it most of the time. Well let's just say Jungwoo isn't too fond of his idea.

"And what's wrong with you?" Mark asks while sitting down next to him. "Hm?" Jungwoo didn't quite catch what Mark was saying, he was a bit bussy glaring at the two people in front of him. "I asked you what is wrong with you". "Nothing, why would anything be wrong with me?" he tries to lie, with no effect ofcourse. "Dude you look like you want to kill one of them". "Who?" "Don't play dumb Jungwoo" Mark says in a very annoyed way, "Those two" he says while pointing at Jaehyun an Taeyong. "Oh that, there being to loud" was the only thing he could think of saying, "Their giggles annoy me". "Right, right, you know you can barelly hear them right?"Mark respondes with a slightly teasing tone. "Euhm then you need to go see an ear doctor" Jungwoo replies with a lot of sass, "They are ruining my mood" well at least that wasn't a lie. Mark snorts at that, "Yeah but not beacause they are being to loud". "And what is that supposed to mean". Jungwoo curses Johnny for interuppting their conversation "GUYS, LISTEN WILL YOU?" "DUDE CAN YOU STOP THE FUCKING YELLING, thank you" Junwoo responds very irritated, "God can everybody just shut up for a damn second". Everybody was a bit shocked by his sudden behaviour, it was very rare to see Jungwoo this mad, normally he would be the softest and kindest person. "Junwoo is everything okay?" the person who he dislikes the most at this very moment asks. "Yes Taeyong hyung everything is just fine" he spits back. Taeyong a bit taken aback turns back around, while Jaehyun rests his hand on Taeyongs back in a way to comfort him. This doesn't go unnoticed by the already irritaded Jungwoo. why the hell is he comforting him? He used to comfort me that way, why isn't he now, why is he doing that to him? Jungwoo thinks. Before he knows he is glaring at Jaehyun which has Jaehyun raising an eyebrow at him "WHY THE-" before Jungwoo can finish his sentence Mark has placed his hand on Jungwoo's mouth in order to shut him up. "Go on with what you wanted to say Johnny hyung" Mark says while still having his hand on Jungwoo's mouth. "OUCH!" He yells out when he feels Jungwo biting his hand. "That's what you get" he says matter of factly. "Euhm right so continouing with were I was" Johnny begins again.

Not long after the incident they find themselves getting ready because aparantly Johnny's good news was that he planned a trip for all of them.


	2. In the van

When everybody finished eating there breakfast Jungwoo rushed to his hotell room just because he was still angry and wanted to avoid making a scene, again. 

"So Mark what's wrong with Jungwoo?" Jaehyun asks "You were talking to him earlier so maybe you know". "Well I think I do, but even if i was certain I wouldn't tell you 'cuz it's not my thing to tell". Mark responds. "I have never seen him like that" Johnny tags along in there conversation which everybody was listening to anyway 'cuz everybody was a bit courious, "To be honest I was a bit scared of him". "Same here" says Doyoung "I din't think that could ever be possible". "He was so angry with me for no reason" Taeyong butts in. "He does have a reason, you're just oblivious". "Oblivious to what exactly Taeil?" "Just like Mark I can't tell you either". "Should one of us go talk to him?" "I think it's best to just leave him be untill we need to leave, Yuta" Mark responds. "I think it will be over soon" Johnny suggests "it's Junwoo after all, he's a sweethart". "Maybe, anyway I'm going to go and get ready" Jaehyun concludes with a sigh. "I'm going with you". "Taeyong, he won't get lost if you don't go with him ya know" Johnny says thru a chukkle. "Whatever I'll still go with him". "Okay, let's go then" Jaehyun calls out when he's already at the door. 

while they are all walking in the hallway Taeil nudges Mark, he looks around first just to make sure no one is listening to them and then says "He is jealouss of Taeyong, isn't he?" Mark snorts "Ofcourse he is have you not seen him glare at Taeyong" he says in a sarcastic way. "For a second I thought he was going to kill him if nobody distracted him". "He still didn't figure it out himself". "What did he say anyway?" "He said they were being to loud". They both had to laugh at that. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing Johnny hyung".

Jaehyung couldn't stop wondering about what Jungwoo was going to yell at him before Mark stopped him. "Hey Jae" Taeyong called out to him "what's wrong?" "Jungwoo" Jaehyun said "he's not telling me something, I thought we were best friends, but I guess not". "Yeah you are, he's just a bit stressed and upset, it's only normal". "But he looked at me as if I did something horrible, he never did that, never" Jaehyun's eyes started to water "I don't think we're that close anymore, normally he would talk and laugh with me, but we didn't even have a real coversasion these two days". "Like I said Jae he is probably a bit stressed out, I didn't really see him talk to anybody". "He does talk to Mark, and Taeil and Johnny hyung and everybody else just not me" now he wasn't sad anymore, he was mad "And it only gets worse he sits next to me in the van, what am I going to do now". "You know what I can sit next to you, he can sit next to Mark sinds it seems like he does talk to him". "Yeah that's a good idea, I'm also going to talk to him when we get back from wherever Johnny is making us go to3. "Actually, where are we going to?" "I have no idea". Taeyong saw that Jaehyun was upset so he decided to give him a long hug.

Jungwoo was so upset he didn't know what to do anymore. He was hearing that there were some people having a conversation in the hallway, that didn't exactly calm him down. He opended the door to tell whoever was standing there to go somewhere else, but what he saw made his hart shatter. Taeyong and Jaehyun were embracing eachother, they looked so in love with Taeyong snuggling his head in Jaehyun's neck and Jaehyun having this smile on his face that Jungwoo was shure of it only belonged to Taeyong. He couldn't watch it anymore so he shut his door really quietly so they wouldn't notice him and ran to his bed. He couldn't stop his tears from falling, he was broken and he didn't even get why. Why was he so upset that Jaehyun was in love with Taeyong? He felt such a sharp pain in his chest just thinking about those two. It only made him cry more.

Somehow he still managed to get ready in time. His eyes were still puffy, but he didn't feel like doing anything about it, he just decided to look at the ground while walking to the van in the hope that nobody would notice. "There you are Jungwoo, just in time". Johnny called out to him. He ran the rest of the short distance. Johnny noticed his red eyes and got really worried "Hey are you okay?" he whispered. "Yeah, i'm fine hyung, don't worry". You had to be stupid to believe him. "Let's talk later, k?" "Alright". "Good, well you can go sit next to Mark since Jaehyun suddenly wanted you two to switch places, I figured you wouldn't mind". That just broke Jungwoo's hart even more, he wanted to cry again, but he bit back his tears, he'll cry later when they get back. "Euh, sure" he tried to say without his voice cracking. Johnny noticed something changed, but like he said they were ging to talk later, he'll find out.

He went to sit down next to Mark. "Aren't you supposed to sit there". "Yup, but I guess Jaehyun rather wants to sit next to his beloved boyfriend". He looked up at them, he saw Taeyong resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. There it was again, the pang in his heart. This time he couldn't hold a tear back from rowling down his cheek. He looked out of the window and let a few other tears fall, he could care less about anybody seeing him at the moment. 

Jaehyun couldn't help himself, he needed to look at Jungwoo, he misses Jungwoo's lame jokes. His hart broke a bit at the sight of Jungwoo crying. It broke even more when he saw Mark embracing him and Jungwoo hugging back. Are they a thing now? Jaehyun thought.

When they arrived Mark whisperes "Hey it's okay, just stay with me yeah" Jungwoo responded with a quick nod and a sniffle. They got out of the van together. Mark took his hand to keep him close, he didn't notice the look of pain someone as sending there way. 

"Okay so while were here they asked us to record something for the fans so I thought we could split up in groups and all go for a search". All of the members got exited. "Groups of what amount of people?" was asked "Two people in each group". "Can we choose?" another quetion "Euhm Jungwoo can choose with who he wants to go but judging by the sight he will choose Mark". Everybody was chukkling and whisteling because yes they are that immature. The two blushed but didn't let their hands go. And again they didn't notice the look somebody was sending them. "Well for the rest of us, fate decides" he said while revealing a hat with papers in it. "Wait why did Jungwoo get to choose somebody and we can't?" "Because I said so Taeil and besides what does it matter who you end up with". "Oh yeah that's true, well I was just wondering ayway". "Mkey". Jungwoo and Mark were still holding hands and somebody was still sulking at the sight of it while somebody else was clinging on to him.


	3. The search

Johnny started to take out the cards out of the hat. "Okay so the first two people are.......Win Win and Yuta". Both of them didn't seem to mind sinds they were great friends. "Second group......Doyoung and Taeil". They too didn't mind. "There are only four cards left" "Gee thanks taeil, we defenitly didn't notice that" sarcasm was dripping of Yuta's words, everybody laughed at his response. There was 50% chance Jaehyun an Taeyong would end up together and ofcourse Jungwoo didn't like the thought of that. "Okay so Taeyong and......". Jungwoo wasn't even noticing the fact that he was gripping Mark's hand so hard untill Mark hit him lighty on his shoulder "Calm down dude" he whispered. "Haechan, meaning Jaehyun and I are the last ones" informed Johnny. Jungwoo let out a content sigh after hearing that. "Can we trade partners Johnny hyung?" he heard Taeyong ask and it annoyed him to hell. "Omg stop being such a baby, does it honetly matter that you can't spend one hour with your damn boyfriend, he wont run away sweety" he let out before he coild even realise. everybody was silent for a while. "Euhm, I guess that wouldn't be that fair cinsidering fate had to decide" Johnny said in an awkward manner. "Well Jungwoo got to choose and that isn't fait either" Taeyong started to argue. "Well yeah but as you can see he is in a pretty bad mood, so I figured that it might make him relaxed if he could talk while going on the search". "He can talk to everybody". "Why do you care" Junwoo was getting sick of Taeyong so he decided to cut in. "Well since you got to choose Mark, why can't we trade partners". "Maybe 'cuz your partner isn't a book you can just trade if you don't like it". "You would be talking diffrently if you wouldn't be paired up with your boyfriend Jungwoo" now Jaehyun decided to cut in all of a sudden. "Oh plaese, just because he is your boyfriend doesn't mean you can just cut into the convesation". "Ca-". "ALL THREE OF YOU? SHUT THE FUCK UP!" all three of them didn't dare to say something anymore. "The groups stay as they are, ther's no changing it fot anybody". "Bu-" "Taeyong shut it or I will pair Jungwoo and Jaehyun together wich nobody wants at themoment". This ofcourse had Taeyong go silent 'cuz ofcourse he didn't want his beloveed boyfriend to be paired up with his rival of the moment. It made Jungwoo role his eyes of annoyance. "Each group takes a map out of the white box, an envolope out of the red one and a vlog camera out of the blue box" Johnny said with an annoyed voice. Each group did as he said. "Graet, turn the camera on and leave, bye bye". 

"So what is going on between Jungwoo and you huh?" Johnny asked while him and Jaehyun where starting there search. "I honestly don't know hyung, he is acting so weird lately". "Mm, he is isn't he" Johnny said more to himself then to Jaehyun. "He's normal with us tho, he's just weird with you and Taeyong". "Yaeh and the worst thing is that I wouldn't know why he's acting so cold towards me". "Hm" Johnny wanted to say something about Jungwoo crying, but he decided it might be better if he doesn't. they arrived at their first spot and started talking to the camera.

"Dude, you should calm down, like seriously you looked like you were going to bite their head of" Mark sais when they too started their search. "They are just annoying me". "Yeah it doesn't take a geniouss to see that Jungwoo". "Why don't they just admit that there a couple, I don't get it". "Maybe they just don't want to say anything". "But you think they are a couple to right?" "Well they are very touchy, that is a fact but if they are together, I don't know". Jungwoo snorted at Mark's response "Right if they aren't a couple I'm fucking Napoleon". Mark laughed at that. "Would you mind if they are tho?" "No". "Like hell you wouldn't". "Mark!" Jungwoo said a bit too loud "I wouldn't". "Oh come on Jungwoo, you were ready to kill Taeyong this morning, ofcourse you'd mind". "I just wasn't in a good mood and they were being too loud that's all". "Sure, what about half an hour a go" Mark asked taesingly "I mean you basically spat your words out". "I was just sick of them being so....". "Clingy, couple like". Hearing those words and just imagening Taeyong and Jaehyun as a couple made his chest tighten. "Sure whatever" he reponded softly trying not to sound hurt. "It just makes me annoyed" he said as a matter of facts. "I mean, I saw them hugging eachother earlier, they looked so in love". and it hurt to see that. "Oh" Mark didn't really know how to respond. "Yeah, I guess we should search for whatever, we should win this". It made Mark laugh, he felt bad for Jungwoo, the boy just had to witness the Jaeyong couple and act like it wasn't bothering him. He decided not to say anything about Jaehyun and Taeyong anymore, in order not to hurt Jungwoo even more. So he decided to go on with Jungwoo's plan "Hah I guess we should, let's prove them we can beat them easily". "Yeeeey, let's go!" He was relieved he could take Jungwoo's mind off of Jaeyong for a second.

"Hey hyung" Jaehyun decided to spaek up. "Yess Jae?" "Do you think Jungwoo is replacing me with Mark?" The question made Johnny stop walking. "What do you mean Jae?" "Well it's just..." he sighed "just let it go, it doesn't matter". he tried to walk away but Johnny got a grip of his arm "No, it does matter Jaehyun, come sit down, let's talk a bit". "But the game hyung". "The game isn't important at the moment Jae". Jaehyun sighed, there"s no way he could ever win from his hyung so there is no point in arguing. They sat down on a bench under a beautifull cherry blossom tree, it was a beatifull spring day, perfect for a walk or a talk in Jaehyun's case. "So what's on your mind huh?" Johnny started. "It's just that I feel like Jungwoo is not willing to talk to me annymore". "Jae that's not true". "Does he even want to be friends with me annymore?" "Ofcourse he does Jae, you guys are best friends". "Yeah I tought so too, but I guess we aren't, he's been avoiding me like a plague these past two days". "He isn't avoiding you, you're just to bussy with Taeyong and I guess Jungwoo just doesn't want to interupt that". "He can always come talk to me tho, why does it matter if Taeyong is there or not?" "Well aren't you and Taeyong like a thing". "What are you talking about hyung?" "Well I mean you guys do act like a couple sometimes". "We aren't tho, Taeyong doesn't like me". "I wouldn't be so sure about that Jae". "What do you mean?" "Do you like Taeyong?" "I don't know, he's different". Johnny sighed at that "Just talk to Jungwoo, I'm sure you'll be friends in no time again". "Oh and ask Taeyong out" he quickly aded "I"m sure he'll say yes" he said with a wink. "Hyung!" "Come on let's leave" Johnny said while running away laughing wiyh Jaehyun chasing after him.

Little did they know Jungwoo heard their conversation and his hart broke for the second time that day. "Hey Jung-" Mark was comming back from the toilets finding Jungwoo crying behind a tree. "He likes him Mark, Jaeyong is going to be a real thing soon". Mark felt so bad for Jungwoo. The boy looked broken and so fragile. He pulled Jungwoo in for a long and comforting hug. He didn't know what to say to the crying Jungwoo in his arms so he just stayed silent feeling bad for the boy and angry at the Jaeyong couple for hurting the sweet angel of the group.


	4. Late?

Jungwoo and Mark just decided to give up on the search. So they sat down on the same bench as the two before them. 

"So what exactly did you hear hyung?" "Well Jaehyun was asking Johnny if I was replacing him with you". "I get why he would think that". "That's not the point Mark!" "Right, sorry, go on". "So Johnny was saying how I wasn't doing that and Jaehyun was rambling on about how I was exactly doing that and then" he paused a bit "then Johnny said I probably just didn't want to come in between him and Taeyong" he let oout a shaky breath " then some more stuff and then Jaehyun basically confessed to liking Taeyong". "Wauw". "And you know what the worst thing is?" "Euhm no?" "Johnny said that Jaehyun should ask Taeyong out". "Oh, just when you thouhgt it couldn't get any worse that happens". "Exactly so now they are going to be a happy couple". "And why does that bother you huh? I tought YOU said you just didn't like them being so secretive, well that's going to be over soon" Mark said in a bit of a teasing tone. "I-I-I don't know why actually". "My chest just tightens when I see them together and I just get so- so depressed I guess". "Jesus hyung how do you not know?" "Well tell me why then if you know it so well huh?!" "You like him, that's why!" Jungwoo laughed at that what was Mark saying he doesn't have a crush on Jaehyun. He couldn't right? He couldn't possibly like Jaehyun......but if he doesn't what is it then? he suddely stopped laughing. "I-hah-why would I like Jaehyun?" he said with a nervouss chuckle. "Why not?" "I mean he is one of the best looking guys, he's nice, he's funny a bit weird but who isn't?" Mark started explaining hoping Jungwoo would realise. Jungwoo smiled at that "Yeah he's a weird fellow but that's good an-" suddenly he had a look of realisation on his face "Oh". Mark couldn't hold in his laugh "OMG Jungwoo you're such an idiot" he couldn't stop laughing at the look on Jungwoo's face "How could you not know?" "I-I just didn't think about it too much". "Yeah that's c-" Mark was cut off by the sound on of Junwoo's phone. "Who could it be?" he pulled his phone out of his pocket while wiping away the tears on his cheeck. That didn't matter tho, when he saw who it was his eyes welled up with tears again.Mark was a bit worried so he looked who it was "Let me take that" he says while taking the phone. Jungwoo just nodded and turned his face away. Hello hey Jungwoo? no it's Mark oh? wheres Jungwoo he's here, don't worry he could hear the annoyance in Jaehyun's voice, he had to stiffle a laugh at that well Johnny wanted to know where you guys are euh..why because it's late and everybody else is already here maybe oh, how late is it? look on your boyfriends phone and you'll know Jaehyun sneered haha no need to act like that Jae, anyway where are you guys? tf do you mean, at the end of the search ofcourse oh that's like Mark went to google maps and searched their location an hour and a half away from where we are what?! euh tell Johnny we'll get there as soon as possible bye now Jae Mark dud- "Oi buddy let's get going or we won't ever be allowed to go out again".

"So what did Jungwoo say?" "It wasn't Jungwoo who picked up" he said with an annoyed tone. "Who was it then?" "His oh so beloved boyfriend" he says with a sneer. Johnny cuckled at that "Let them be together". Jaehyung huffed as an answer. "Anyway, where are they?" "Oh that's the best part, an hour and a half away from here". "Wauw okay, maybe don't let them be together". they both sighed "I guess we'll have to wait" Johnny concluded. "Or not". "Jae are you crazy?" "What, let's leave them, let's go". "No, you're deluded, besides you now have enough time to ask out our dear Taeyong over there" Johnny said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Hyung". "Go!" he says while pushing him in the direction of Taeyong. 


	5. Back at the hotel & talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters please let me know.  
> Also just let me know what you think about the story so far.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

When Mark and Jungwoo arrived, Jungwoo wanted to turn around and go away immediatly. He just couldn't handle seeing Jaehyun being so close with Taeyong. Especially not now, escpecially not after he just found out he actually likes Jaehyun and especially not after he knows Jaehyun and Taeyong are going to be a real couple soon. "Finally, youre here, thank God!" they heard Johnny call out. Jungwoo locked eyes with Jaehyun, he felt a bit dissapointed in himself so he scooted a bit closer to Mark who got the hint and took is hand. He never broke the eye contact between him and Jahyun tho. When Mark took his hand he saw Jaehyun rolling his eyes and having an overall annoyed facial expression. 

Jungwoo P.O.V

When we all arrived back at the hotel everyone went to the dining hall for a late night dinner. I didn't feel like it, so I just went to my room. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hand out of frustration. I just don't get it Why Taeyong? And why is it Jaehyun I like can't it be someone else, a person who doesn't have someone already. Well I guess life isn't fair, neither is it planned out. I decided to just take a quick shower 'cuz I didn't know what to do anymore and tought that maybe a shower can take my mind of of things. Well, turns out it doesn't. Apperently the feeling of water pouring down on my face when I'm in such a state of mind actually makes me cry even more. Great huh?

I decided I need some fresh air so after my shower I picked out an outfit wich existed out of black ripped skinny jeans and a black sweater. Wich is very unusual for me, I normally wear alot of light colours, but I guess sadness changes you. I just want to take my mind of of things so maybe a walk can help. I looked in the mirror just to see if I was presentable enough, it's weird to see me in dark colours, I like it tho. 

Like my mind wasn't already full enough just as I opended the door ofcourse the two people I least wanted to see at the moment were standing in front of me giggling at god know what. They both looked at me and I saw Jaehyun was confused and suprised, I could care less at the moment tho, I just wanted to get away. 

Fresh air does actually help. I was sitting on a bech, lost in my own toughts untill "Hey". I looked up to see who it was, guess I shouldn't have, I looked away immediatly. I heared him sigh. "Black is an unusual colour for you". "Mhm". "It looks good on you tho". "Thanks". I decided to just apologize for being rude to him, just to get it over with and I can leave again. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole Jaehyun". I looked up at him and he smiled, he hadthis look of fondness in his eyes. "I'm sorry too, I was a bit mad at the fact that you replaced me with Mark" he stopped for a bit and looked away "but he's your boyfriend so it's resonable you want to be with him more" he was looking at the ground by now. "He's not my boyfriend and he didn't replace you" he looked at me again now with a questioning look "But I thoug- why didn't you talk to me then". "I ddn't want to ruin your time with Taeyong" and there it was the smile that comes when you just say his name, that smile that's only meant for one person, Taeyong. That damn smile was enough for the sadness to engulf me again just because I knew he will never be mine. I can't talk with him anymore without crying. "you know I-". "You love him, yeah that's great, bye now Jaehyun" my tears started to fall and as I stood up I looked at him one more time before leaving. You could say he looked worried, but he was just confused. 


	6. Why doesn't he love me like I love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy.   
> I'm finally back with a new chapter.  
> I know that I said I was going to update soon, but I just didn't know what to write.  
> I'm really sorry for all that, but you have now been granted a new chapter.  
> I din't feel like writing drama yet again so I opted for just talks in this chapter.  
> It's really short and I'm really sorry for that too, but I figured it was better to write something than nothing at all.  
> Thanks for wanting to read this weird story!

Narrators P.O.V.

He ran back to the hotel in tears. But as soon as he steps foot in the hallway of his floor he bumps into a steady chest. “Hey, hey, Woo, buddy, calm down, whatever it is it’s going to be okay” the voice he recognised as Johnny’s said. “No, no it won’t” Jungwoo mumbled in the elders chest. “Okay let’s just calm down first and uh let’s go somewhere else” Johnny said. And so Jungwoo ended up sitting on a bench outside. Again. 

When Jungwoo finally calmed down and could talk without bursting into tears again Johnny taught it was a good moment to ask. “So…what was that about?” he asked. Jungwoo sighed, “I think you know that already” he said almost in a whisper. “Aah, our valentine boy again huh?” Johnny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which…it was. Jungwoo scoffed at that. “Can you please just tell me what’s going on because I can’t deal with watching the both of you trying to bite each other’s heads of every god damned second” Johnny said clearly frustrated with the pair. “Well for starters it’s kinda your fault too, but we’ll get into that one later” Jungwoo said. “Oh my fault, I’m sure it is” Johnny said sarcastically and with a hint of a smile. “It sure is but I don’t blame you hyung, not everyone can think logically it’s okay” Jungwoo said jokingly. “Yeeey our sassy Jungwoo is back” Johnny said while laughing. And yet h was a little surprised that Jungwoo actually laughed with him.   
“Wauw, shit, it really is partly my fault huh” Johnny said after Jungwoo told him everything. “No hyung it isn’t, I was just joking” he said. “No, fuck Woo you should’ve told me, I would’ve never said that if I knew” Johnny said. He was putting all the blame on himself, that was not what Jungwoo wanted. “Jesus, stop it hyung, it isn’t your fault” he paused for a second “He just doesn’t love me back…that’s okay…oh who am I kidding it is not okay” he sighed as Johnny put his arm around his shoulder. “Why doesn’t he like me back, why?” Jungwoo started “Am I not good enough for him? Am I not good enough looking for him? Am I not kind enough? Am I not funny enough? What is it that doesn’t make him want me?” he sighed again. “Jungwoo believe you’re enough, you’re more than enough, any guy with take you out in a heartbeat, it’s just that I don’t think Jae figured his own feelings out jet” he said that last part more to himself than to Jungwoo. “No, I think he has everything figured out” Jungwoo said while scoffing. Wouldn’t be so sure about that one yet. Johnny thought.

Later that evening Jungwoo receives a call from one of his dearest friends. “Hey Xuxi” he says. “Hey Woo, I heard about all that stuff with Jae” he pauses “Why didn’t you tell me” Lucas asks. “I didn’t want to bother you with it since you have that whole thing going on with Hendery” Jungwoo said “I told you it’s just a friends with benefits thing!” Lucas practically wishered yelled at him. “Mhm am sure about it” he responded, clearly unconvinced. “No seriously, we- we just fuck, I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me either” Lucas says sounding more like he’s trying to convince himself that he doesn’t feel anything for the prince-charming-like boy. “Yeah, maybe you should tell him about your feelings for him, am sure he won’t mind” Jungwoo says. “What feelings?” Lucas asks. “K, bye Xuxi” Jungwoo said while taking the phone away from his ear “Hey what, Woo, Jungwoo-“ was the last thing he heard before hanging up. He chuckled at his friends stupidity, hoping Lucas wouldn’t be as stupid as him, hoping Lucas wouldn’t loose Hendery to…Ten perhaps. The two seemed to only get closer and if there was one thing Junwoo hated it would be seeing the pained expression on his beloved friends face. He really does hope Lucas does something soon. Maybe he is lucky, unlike Jungwoo, and Hendery likes him back. 

2 new messages:

Xuxiiiiii: That’s not why I called you!!!!! We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Sweet dreams Woo.

Jae hyung: Jungwoo are you okay? What happened? Answer me please. 

If only things with Jaehyun went different Jungwoo thought. And with that he fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Again I'm really sorry for the lenght of this chapter and the veryyyy late update.  
> I hope you liked it anyway.  
> Also I decided to add Hendery and Lucas in here too, because it's an underrated ship and yeah.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> If you still keep up with this story than thank you and see you next chapter.   
> I promise it wont take me months to update again, at least I hope it wont.  
> Byeeee X.


End file.
